


To be the one to stand with you

by TheLadyMuse



Series: the one you call when there's no one else [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Kind of Crackish, Standalone, could be read as skewed platonic, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 00:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMuse/pseuds/TheLadyMuse
Summary: “That was somehow more awkward than the time that Nightwing walked in on Bats and Hood.”





	To be the one to stand with you

A few months after the Bat dynamics had resettled, the Bats were working with the League on an international op, and it _was_ going smoothly, until Green Lantern John Stewart, his ex Shayera and current squeeze Vixen got into it over the comms.

Once the dust settled, Red Robin remarked placidly

“That was somehow more awkward than the time that Nightwing walked in on Bats and Hood.” Over the stunned silence, Nightwing cheerfully agreed, Robin reminded Hood that he had agreed to ‘complete the set’ and Batman snarled wordlessly.

Hood ignored everything including his sort-of-husband’s snarl to cackle, loudly, over and over, soon joined by the other three Robins as Batman fell silent. Finally, when Tim got his breath back, he corrected his statement with a falsely innocent tone

“I meant when Nightwing walked in on Bats and Hood hugging as they kissed and made up.” Dick started cackling again, subsiding when Batman cut in

“Enough. Finish the mission and get back to Gotham for debrief.” The Robins howled again, including Jason, who was snickering over ‘debrief’.

-

It wasn’t until a routine League meeting a week later that Tim’s comments were addressed. Stewart was still sulking over the insinuation that he was more dramatic than the Bats. Wonder Woman was bewildered over why Bruce would- with his own son!

Clark just wanted the questions to be over.

Bruce sat straight in his chair, trying not to remember the way Jason had woken him that morning. Though not x-rated, it had been very nice. Jason had gathered the family into a cuddle pile and eked another hour of sleep out of Bruce, who had awoken to his wards, son and partner in bed with him for a lazy morning together. He couldn’t remember it without wanting to pout because he wanted to be home, head in Jason’s lap and Damian on his chest, Dick and Tim cuddling into his sides.

Back to the meeting (bleh).

Flash eventually blurted out

“What was that with the comms, Batman?” Cowl on, Bruce just levelled his lenses at the younger hero, eventually deciding to inform them gruffly

“My Robins have decided that harassing me with a crude sense of humour is the best way to bond. Since Hood and I resettled our dynamic anyway, it’s a good start.”

He hadn’t come out and said it, but these heroes were not stupid. He was screwing his former ward. And the other Robins approved. Dismissing the looks, he brought up some actual League business, making a note to jack the camera feed so he could have a laugh with the others over their faces.


End file.
